This invention relates to improvements in timber milling apparatus and relates particularly to a portable timber milling jig which can be positioned at any desired location, preferably in the forest where the timber for milling is felled.
It has previously been proposed to provide a portable timber mill comprising two pairs of stands erected on concrete slabs poured on the mill site. The pairs of stands support a beam and a carriage is mounted for movement along the beam. The carriage has driving means for two saw blades mounted at right angles to each other. The drive means consists of an internal combustion engine which drives both the saw blades through suitable gear box means. The beam is movable both vertically and horizontally to move the carriage over a log positioned therebelow to thereby cut timber from the log.
While such portable timber milling apparatus is extremely useful in sawing large logs into timber lengths, the operation of the apparatus is relatively time consuming. Substantial time is also required for erection of the apparatus in the forest.
In another form of portable saw milling apparatus, the driving means for two perpendicular saw blades is fixed in a frame and the log to be sawn is carried passed the saw blades on a movable carriage. The whole apparatus is mounted on a trailer chassis which is adapted to be towed by a vehicle to a position on-site. This form of apparatus, however, is generally only able to handle relatively small logs.